


The Original Tribrid (1) - Alec Lightwood

by IsabellaKR



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Action, Blood, Comedy, Death, Drama, F/M, Hybrid - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mikaelson - Freeform, Multi, Murder, Original Tribrid, Romance, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Teen Romance, Threats, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, Witches, alec lightwood - Freeform, the vampire diaries - Freeform, tribrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaKR/pseuds/IsabellaKR
Summary: This Story can also be found on Wattpad (It's completed) - https://www.wattpad.com/user/IsabellaKRDespite believing that all the Legends are true, the Shadowhunters struggle to believe in the Original family of Vampires, much less the only living Tribrid - part Witch, Werewolf and Vampire.What will happen when one of the more influential Shadowhunter families come into contact with one of the Mikaelsons, let alone fall in love with them? Will it lead to heartbreak or a Happy ending?
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Original Female Character(s), Magnus Bane/Kol Mikaelson
Kudos: 7





	1. INFO

**PART 1 OF ANGELIC BLOOD SERIES**

**WARNING!** This story will contain swearing, violence, light sexual content, torture and death.

**DISCLAIMER:** I Have started writing this series a few years ago, not knowing how harmful changing someone's sexuality form homosexual to Bi/Pansexual may be. In this story, Alec will be paired with a female character, which is why I am saying in advance that I did not intend any harm when I first began writing this story. I, myself, am Bi and hate when people say I am straight, despite knowing of my sexuality, so I now understand why some people may take offence to this; however, this story took me over a year to fully finish and I do not want to delete it from the face of the Earth, which is why I am putting a disclaimer.

Despite all this, I hope you enjoy this story as much as people on Wattpad had done! Thank you so much for deciding to read this!

The main Character, Astrid Mikaelson, has a Face claim - Ashely Benson - but you can imagine her as whoever you want! Bear in mind that she is not Klaus' twin, but a younger sister - younger than Kol, but older than Rebekah.


	2. PROLOGUE

**CHAPTER 0**

**PROLOGUE**

**✣===✣===✣===✣**

**Inside** the old, seemingly abandoned Church, stood four Shadowhunters, a massive monitor standing in front of them. Photos of humans drained of blood were displayed on the monitor, the gruesome sight making the newest member wince. Each body was pale, skinny and horrifying. It seemed that the vampire played with them and their mind before finally killing them. It was the work of a true monster.

A bold man crossed his arms as he looked at the photos, "So, it drained 10 people of blood?" He asked, knitting his eyebrows.

"Yes. I checked the camera footage before anyone managed to destroy it. He always leaves the bodies as they are," a tall brunette replied, completely focused on the revolting pictures.

"Why's it always spotless when we arrive at the scene?" The tall brunette's brother asked, more himself than anyone else. Every time they had arrived at the murder scene, it was clean. No bodies, no blood, no evidence.

"It seems that someone is cleaning up after him. Maybe trying to protect him" the woman replied, looking up at her brother, who nodded.

"Is it a vampire?" A redheaded girl asked With a shaky voice.

The brunet man rolled his eyes before looking at the new girl, "Yes, it's pretty obvious," he spoke, already bothered by her presence.

"Well... let's get that bastard," said the blond, heading to the weapons storage.

✣===✣===✣===✣

With a loud and annoyed huff, Astrid Mikaelson, a blonde Original entered a bar where an acquaintance vampire was currently feeding. A limp, black-haired girl was in his arms, his fangs embedded in her neck. "Stefan" she called out.

He looked at her over his shoulder, eyes the colour of blood as black veins decorated the cheek under his eyes and blood coated his mouth. He marched towards her, furious that she had interrupted his feeding.

"What?" He spat, his humanity clearly turned off, which meant he cares about nothing and no one. However, Astrid knew that once he turned his humanity back on, he was going to regret everything he did and will fall into a deep state of depression.

"Go back to Mystic Falls, Ripper." She spoke in a calm yet intimidating tone.

"No" he hissed.

The stronger vampire grabbed his head, pulling him closer towards her in clear annoyance. She stared into his eyes; her eyes showed only rage; she was sick of him. Sick of everything he was doing and most importantly, sick of cleaning up his mess.

"Look, I really don't care if someone or something kills you because, quite frankly, you deserve it. But, I am sick of cleaning up after you. So, you will go back to Mystic falls and you _will_ turn your humanity back on." she compelled him. Stefan repeated after her and left the bar, leaving Astrid alone with the mess he made. She sighed loudly and began picking up the bodies, throwing them into one corner of the bar.

Upon hearing the door swing open, the Mikaelson turned to look at the entrance of the bar. A brunette female walked in, a brunet man by her side. They both held up their weapons, ready to fight if necessary. Not long after, a shorter, ginger woman entered the bar with a blond, buff, male. They also held weapons, though it was clear the redhead was not experienced in the field.

A small chuckle left the blonde's mouth, "How can I help you, darlings?" She asked, showing no fear nor intimidation.

"You can help us by giving yourself up to the Clave. You have broken the accords" the brunet man answered in a deep voice, aiming an arrow at the much older woman.

"I have broken what?" Astrid questioned, dumbfounded. She had no idea what the clave or the accords were.

"The accords" the tall, brunette female repeated with an eye roll.

The blond male took a step forward, "You will come with us or we will have to kill you" he said, holding up his sword. They were ready to kill her, that much was obvious. Except for the ginger one, she looked scared, terrified, even.

"You can try if you want," she smiled sweetly, her voice holding a hint of sarcasm, "Who are you all anyway?" She asked, not caring about her sudden arrest warrant.

They didn't answer, instead, they just stared blankly. She sighed and took in a deep inhale, catching the smell of their blood. It smelt different; sweet, pure, intoxicating. She smelt it somewhere before, yet she didn't know where.

"Your blood smells different..." She commented, tilting her head like a puppy; wondering where she smelt the intoxicating scent before.

"Yeah... because we're shadowhunters. Haven't you heard of us before?" The blond questioned, never showing any kind of vulnerability.

Astrid made and 'oh' sound as she sat down on one of the stools. "Nephilim?" She asked and they nodded lightly. "Just so you all know, I have nothing to do with the... slaughter of those people," she gestured at the corpses, "I am just cleaning up," she told them, smiling slightly as she didn't want to be on the shadowhunter's hit list. The redhead placed her weapon down, making it obvious that she was new to all of this - no one in the right mind would let go of the weapon in this situation. "If I was going to kill you, I would've done it already," Astrid laughed quietly as she watched the other shadowhunter's tense postures.

"I would love to see you try," the cocky, blonde man challenged.

"Of course!" She smiled and sped over to him, grabbed his sword and sat back on the stool. She played with the long weapon as the man watched her in shock.

"How did you...?" He stammered, mouth agape as he looked at his friends.

"I am much faster than your average vampire," she smiled, admiring the sword. "There," the woman shrugged before throwing the sword back to him, which he caught easily.

They all lowered their weapons, realising that she really wasn't a threat. If she was, she wouldn't have returned the seraph blade. She smiled slightly and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from behind the counter.

"Great, now that you darlings know I'm not a threat, tell me your names." She smiled sweetly, "Let's start with the sexy brunette," she pointed at the tall woman, who smirked, starting to like the vampire.

The woman chuckled lightly before looking at the floor, "Isabelle Lightwood but everyone calls me Izzy," she answered, looking into Astrid's eyes.

"Now you... Isabelle's brother, I assume?" She asked, watching the brunet beside Isabelle.

"Alec Lightwood" he simply replied, not making eye contact with Astrid. Instead, he looked around, staring at the blood and dead bodies inside the building.

"What about you, Blondie?" Astrid asked, making Isabelle snicker.

"Jace Wayland," he sighed, running his fingers through his thick, blonde, gelled hair.

The vampire nodded, "What about you, darling?" She added as her eyes landed on the ginger girl.

"Clary Fray," the redhead answered.

"Well, it's truly a please to meet you. I am Astrid Mikaelson." She smiled widely at the angelic beings.

"Well, Astrid. You might not be a threat but we need you to come with us" Clarissa spoke calmly, trying to persuade the vampire.

Astrid clicked her tongue and stood up "Well... I would but I don't want to." She gave her a tight-lipped smile, walking towards the Shadowhunters and taking a sip from the bottle of whiskey in her hand.

"You either come with us or we make you" threatened Jace.

"Listen, Blondie, I will not be intimidated by a man with an overdose of hair gel," she smiled and sped back towards the counter. Once there, the blonde grabbed a paper and a pen before writing down her phone number. She walked towards Clary and handed it to her, walking towards the exit.

The shadowhunters followed her as she left the building, not expecting her to leave the bar during the day. She stood in the warm sun, enjoying the shocked looks on the Nephilim's faces.

"How are you not burning yet?" Clary questioned, confused.

Astrid smiled and winked before speaking, "Clary, the paper I gave you has my phone number on it. I usually don't do this but you shadowhunters have piqued my interest. So, if you ever need help with anything, just give me a call. I might help you," she smiled and sped away, ignoring the girl's question about not burning in the sunlight.

The four just stood there, dumbfounded. "I can't believe we let her get away" Alec groaned, annoyed with himself.

"She's one of them" Jace spoke quickly.

"What do you mean?" Clary knitted her eyebrows together.

"There are two types of vampires," Isabelle explained, "The ones you met. And the ones who don't follow the accords... because they're not from the underworld. The Clave doesn't have any control over them and many of them don't even know of our existence. They have daylight rings which allow them to walk in the sun..." The woman answered the question.

"Let's go back. We need to report back," Alec told them and they began walking back to the institute. It was rare for the institute to get involved when it came to non-Downworlders; however, if there was a mass murderer on the loose, they would stop them.

✣===✣===✣===✣

_Edited; 15th/02/2019_   
_Edited: 03rd/03/2020_


	3. 01. THE INSTITUTE

**(** _NOTE: I had written this ages ago, so I had improved quite a lot since this chapter was first written. I edited it; however, it's still not the greatest quality as I'm terrible at editing my old work_ **)**

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE INSTITUTE**

✣===✣===✣===✣

**After** waking up, Astrid decided to have the day all to herself. So, she went shopping And bought herself everything she liked, happy that she no longer had to clean up after Stefan Salvatore.

A small and curious smile overtook the blonde's features when she noticed the tall brunette from the day before, "Isabelle!" She waved.

The Shadowhunter approached the vampire with a serious expression, "Astrid," She faked a smile, "I know you don't want to, but I really need you to come to the institute with me." She spoke, hands clasped behind her back.

The original vampire rolled her eyes at the Nephilim, "Fine. Take me to that bloody institute." She sighed. Having nothing better to do, she followed the woman.

✣===✣===✣===✣

After a long walk, Astrid and Izzy entered the institute. The blonde looked around the place in wonder and amazement; it was old, yet modern. The way the Shadowhunters dressed and acted severely surprised Astrid, the Nephilim were dressed in all black, had stoic postures and moved around with arrogant confidence.

The redhead from the bar approached the two, "Where were you?" She asked Isabelle. She then looked at Astrid; confusion taking over her features, "When did you change your mind?" She interrogated.

"Isabelle persuaded me," the vampire smiled, "Now, please explain why I am so needed here," she added.

"We just have to ask you some questions," Isabelle replied in a friendly and inviting tone.

The sound of doors opening made the three look over at the entrance of the Institute. A middle-aged woman walked in wearing a fitting black dress, which matched her waist-long black hair. She approached the three girls with her head held high, never showing any vulnerability.

"Isabelle," the older woman spoke coldly, "Dressed to impress, I see. And you've been playing with the family heirlooms." A fake smile coated her features.

"Hi, I'm clary Fray," Clarissa interrupted with a small smile.

The woman's eyes landed on the redhead, "Clary Fairchild." She spoke, "You look just like your mother. We know all about you in Idris."

"Idris?" Clary questioned in confusion.

"The shadowhunter homeland," The woman explained.

"A homeland, huh?" Astrid interrupted, her arms crossed as she listened in on the conversation.

"And you are?" The black-haired woman asked.

"Astrid Mikaelson," smiled the vampire.

"Claiming the surname of the Original vampires from the myths, I see." The woman said. Immediately, Astrid inhaled sharply, showing her annoyance. "Where's Jace? We have a situation that has to be handled now." The woman said as she walked away.

Isabelle sighed, "Well, that's my mom," she spoke sadly.

Astrid squinted eyes followed the middle-aged woman's body before looking back at Isabelle, "She's quite the bitch, isn't she?" She raised an eyebrow.

Isabelle nodded before beginning to walk again, "Come. I have to ask you a few questions." The three eventually sat down in front of a monitor, where Isabelle began the interrogations

With a pleasant smile on her face, Isabelle looked over at the Original, "Do you know who turned you?" Isabelle asked.

"My mother." She simply replied. At the news, Clarissa glanced around Astrid with sympathy in her eyes.

"Do you remember when?" Isabelle added, typing on the keyboards

Astrid tilted her head in thought before shaking it, "Not quite; it was over a thousand years ago," she informed her.

The two Nephilim women shared a shocked look, having never met a vampire this old, "And your full name?"

"Astrid Freydis Mikaelson," the Blonde smiled.

"Astrid... Freydis... Michaelson" Isabelle spoke as she typed on the computer.

Astrid grunted with an eye roll, "You have spelt my last name wrong. It's a 'K', not a 'ch'. My father was a Viking." Astrid told her and Isabelle nodded, correcting the information, "We should become friends" Astrid suggested with a chuckle.

✣===✣===✣===✣

The three women approached the training room where Jace was, sweating as he trained. Izzy's mother watched him with a proud look on her face.

"Is your mom always like that?" Clary questioned, "She didn't even hug you."

"Shadowhunters aren't big huggers" Isabelle chuckled with a fake smile on her face.

The blond man eventually noticed the woman who stood behind him, "Maryse" He panted and hugged her tightly.

"Ouch," Astrid commented, watching as Isabelle looked down at the floor in sadness.

"How's everyone in Idris?" Jace questioned, "Where's, uh... where's max?"

"No max." Isabelle interrupted and walked towards the two, a smile now present on her face, "Just mom with her hair on fire." Clary and Astrid followed suit.

"I love how shadowhunters share. A hidden brother, and a secret country, and a private portal." Clary commented quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Jace asked upon making eye contact with the vampire.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Isabelle wished to ask me a few questions. It's not every day you see a vampire working like a bloody janitor, after all," Astrid chuckled.

"So you're a vampire," Maryse spoke, unimpressed.

The Original sent her a tight-lipped smile, "Yes."

"Mother. Welcome back. We didn't expect you," Alec interrupted, getting rid of the tension in the room.

"You should be prepared, whether you expect me or not," Maryse lectured before giving her son a hug, which made Isabelle look down at the floor once again.

Alec nodded in understanding, "I am. We are."

"We'll talk about the Institute later," Maryse continued. "Right now, we have a bigger problem. The Seelies have stopped communicating with the Clave and won't explain why. My guess is they're still upset we asked them to send scouts to look for Valentine, but no one in their realm will talk." Maryse informed her son.

"I have Seelie friends," Isabelle cut in.

"Yes, I know about your friends... Isabelle, we stay separate from the Downworld for good reasons." Maryse spoke as she looked at her daughter and then at Astrid, "The wrong move, the wrong word... Do you think there is such a thing as harmless rebellion? Who knows what offends these creatures? Maybe you told him... them... something they shouldn't know. Maybe you trod on their ridiculous customs without knowing it." Maryse raised her voice.

"Wait, wait." Jace interrupted. "I don't understand. You're laying all this on Izzy for having a friend in the Downworld?" Jace questioned in surprise.

"When someone upsets the natural order, everything falls apart," Maryse spoke sternly.

"Natural order?" Clary interrupted the woman, "What are you saying?"

"I can help." Isabelle told her mother, "I know how to talk to Seelies," she assured her, eager to help fix the problem.

"She's right," Alec nodded, "She can visit with Meliorn and see what he knows. I could go with her if you want." He added.

"I'd rather Jace goes along this time." Maryse said, "Alec you stay with the Fairchild girl. I want her under control. She's caused enough trouble already." She said, looking at Clary with an annoyed look.

"Maybe because I wasn't even a Shadowhunter until a few days ago!" Clary exclaimed in defence.

"And what an exciting few days it has been... The Clave counts on us Lightwoods to maintain order here." Maryse told them.

"You don't need to tell me that," Alec told his mother. "If the mission is important to the Clave, I would prefer to be the one who goes with Isabelle."

"You are all so eager to do what you prefer. It's time to face the truth. Life is not about what you want to do, it's about what must be done. I have given you your assignments, now carry them out. You and you, with me, now." Maryse told Izzy and Jace. "And you... vampire. You look like you want to say something." She growled and looked at the vampire in disgust.

"I do... actually." Astrid smiled as she stepped towards Maryse. A small gasped escapes the woman when deep dark veins emerged under the blonde's suddenly red eyes, "You are a terrible mother." Astrid let her know, "And a bitch."

✣===✣===✣===✣

After watching Clary lose while training with Alec for, what felt like, the hundredth time, the vampire was getting bored. Very bored. So zoned out, she hadn't heard the phone ring. The blonde only realised something was off when the Shadowhunters' eyes fell upon her.

"Sorry," she apologised and answered the call, "Hello, Klaus," Astrid smiled sweetly, "Did Stefan return?"

Klaus breathed out a chuckle, "Ah, yes he did. Thank you for sending him back." He replied.

"No problem, love. Is everything alright? Why did you call?" She questioned, worst-case scenarios already plaguing her mind.

"Do I need a reason to call my favourite sibling?" Niklaus questioned with a scoff, offended.

Astrid chuckled, "No, you don't," she breathed in, looking out the window as she spoke, "how is everything going?"

"Quite well, I have everything under control," He answered, "how is New York treating you?" He asked the blonde.

"It's quite all right." She answered, but soon frowned upon seeing people's eyes on her, "But I do have to go, Nik. I love you."

"Alright, I love you, too" the dirty-blonde replied and hung up.

"Boyfriend?" Clary asked with a small smile. Alec also watched her with a curious stare.

"Brother" Astrid corrected her, returning the smile.

✣===✣===✣===✣

Alec and Clary abruptly stopped training, anger radiating off the man, "What do you think? You think we haven't been trying to find your mother?"

"Of course you have" the redhead replied, "But I know that you can colour outside the lines. You're just not letting yourself think that way." She told him.

"Oh Yeah? What's the big thought I'm not thinking?" Alec questioned the redhead.

"We can still find Valentine." Clary told him, "I might know a way." She sighed, "My mother hid a lot from me, but I did see one thing... there's a box. She didn't think I knew about it. But she opened it once a year and cried."

"Cause?" Alec asked - he didn't believe this would help them in any way.

"It belonged to my father. Had his initials, JC, on top." Clary answered.

"But your father's Valentine. Why JC?" He furrowed his eyebrows, clearly confused.

"Because for 18 years, she told me his name was Jonathan Clark. It was a lie. But... whatever was in that box meant a lot to her. Maybe there's something inside that could help us track him." Clary told the man.

"Where can we find the box?" He asked, hoping that the box would indeed help them.

"I think it's still back at the loft. Let's go get it." Clary quickly said.

Alec's phone interrupted the conversation. "Absolutely not. Not without permission." He told clary as he answered the call.

Astrid watched Clary leave the training room. The blonde sighed, already knowing where she was going. However, Astrid didn't follow her, instead, she waited for Alec to finish his conversation.

Alec looked over at Astrid after ending the call and not seeing the redhead anywhere, "Where is she?" He questioned with a clenched jaw.

"I believe she left to retrieve the box," Astrid replied, "I'll go with you" she added when Alec left the training room.

✣===✣===✣===✣

"So... who's Valentine?" Astrid questioned the Shadowhunter as they walked through the busy streets of Brooklyn. People stared at her as if she was insane.

Alec then suddenly stopped and began drawing a rune on his palm, "He's a Shadowhunter. He wants to get rid of all Downworlders" Alec simply replied and took her hand in his, causing her to knit her eyebrows.

"Umm... what are you doing?" She asked as he kept holding her hand while walking.

"People were staring at you; thinking that you're talking to yourself," he told the vampire. "As long as I hold your hand or just generally have physical contact with you, they won't see you." He explained.

"That's impressive!" she spoke, amazed. Alec smiled slightly at the sparkle in Astrid's eyes.

The two approached Clarissa after noticing her in the crowd, her cellphone ringing, "Why'd you run out?" Alec asked the redhead, "And what's the point of an invisibility rune if you don't silence your phone? That was childish, sneaking out like that..." He told her, "... And of you for not stopping her!" He growled at the women, now glaring at Astrid, tightening his hand around hers.

"Simon," Clary answered her phone, "Hey. I know I should have called you right back. I'm really sorry. Are you okay?" She looked at Alec's and Astrid's intertwined hands and raised an eyebrow, "I totally get it." Clary told Simon over the phone. "Can we talk later? Things are kind of insane right now."

 _"Insane? How? Are you okay?"_ Astrid heard Simon ask over the phone.

"I... I kind of killed a demon and lost all my memories forever. So..." Clary answered.

 _"You killed a what? Okay, Clary where are you?"_ The boy questioned; eager to find his friend.

"At the Brooklyn academy. I'm on my way to-" Clary began speaking.

"Hang up" Alec interrupted. "That's it, we have to go. Right now." He whisper-yelled.

"No." Clary told Alec, "I'm on my way to the loft. There's something there that I think could help me find my mother." She told the boy over the phone.

 _"Are you crazy?"_ Simon questioned.

"I'm fine. I'm with Alec and Astrid." Clary quickly replied.

 _"Are those words supposed to make me feel better? Who's Astrid anyway? Yeah, I'm coming to help."_ The boy replied quickly.

"No. Simon, you've been through enough already." Clary tried stopping him.

 _"So have you. Meet me at the shortcut. You know which one."_ Simon told her as he ended the call.

"Mundanes" Alec sighed, "Look at them... running around like ants. Let's go," he said as they began their walk to the loft.

After a while of walking, Clary began running towards a boy with short black hair and glasses. "My mom's loft is just across the alley," she told Alec and Astrid, whose hands were still intertwined.

"Alright, well, we have to be careful. There are eyes all over this place and everybody in the shadow world's looking for you." Alec reminded the redhead.

"I mean, I guarantee you, no one's gonna find this shortcut," Simon said and then looked at Astrid. "You're Astrid, right?" Simon asked and the blonde nodded, letting go of Alec's hand and crossed her arms. "That's an old name."

"Well, I am over a thousand years old," she smiled and Simon looked at her with both shock and amazement, "I am a vampire. One of the oldest ones in existence," She said as she watched him smile wider.

"That's so cool!" He exclaimed with a childish grin.

"What's your name, darling?" Astrid asked the boy.

"It's Simon. Let's go." Clary replied for him and began walking towards the loft.

✣===✣===✣===✣

"Have you been doing parkour or something?" Clary asked as Simon jumped on the fire escape. Astrid also jumped, not wanting to climb the ladder like Clary and Alec.

"I don't remember it like this," Clarissa said, pointing out the strange marks which coated her home.

"These are runes and wards of protection cast by a Warlock," Alec explained, also looking at the runes.

"I don't see anything," Astrid replied, looking at the plain brick wall.

"Because you're not a Downworlder or a Shadowhunter," Alec explained, "Some of these have been here for years."

"The only difference is now I can actually see them," Clary said, touching one of the runes.

"Yo, Clary," Simon said. "What are all these tags?" He asked, pointing at one of the runes.

"You can see the runes?" Alec asked, confused. As a mundane, he shouldn't be able to see them.

"Yeah, kind of hard to miss," Simon replied with his hands on his hips.

"For a Shadowhunter. They should be invisible to most mundanes. When did you get the sight?" Alec questioned with a serious look.

"If looks could kill..." Astrid muttered as she watched the men.

"I don't know," Simon chuckled confidently, "But whoever drew these should take some lessons from Clary. Their, uh, work is pretty sloppy." The human laughed.

"Can we go in now?" Astrid asked, bored. Clary nodded and walked towards the door, she tried opening it but it was locked.

"Here, let me try," Simon told clary as he walked towards the door. He pulled the door with ease, opening it. Alec furrowed his eyebrows and entered the loft after Simon, Astrid following him.

The three entered Clary's burnt bedroom, "Holy Crap, Clary" Simon gasped, "Who torched your loft?"

"There's nothing left of me here," the girl sighed in disappointment as she looked around the burned room.

"Of course there isn't. Your mother tried to erase any trace that you existed. So that you couldn't be tracked. She was protecting you." Alec explained as he also looked around.

"These floorboards..." Simon interrupted their conversation as he stepped on two floorboards which made different creaking sounds, "They sound different in these two spots. Can't you hear it? There's something under here." Simon crouched down and took out one of the floorboards, revealing a Wooden box which was not touched by the fire. Alec walked towards him and took the box out of the hole.

"Is this the box you remember?" Alec asked Clary as he showed her the small box.

"Yeah." Clary answered, taking the box from Alec's hand, "She used to wait till she thought I was asleep and then take it out."

"Well, let's open it," Simon said.

Clary opened it just to find a small shoe and some other unhelpful items inside, "How is that going to help you?" Astrid questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know what any of this is," Clary said dumbfounded.

They all flinched when they heard shattering outside, "Get what you need and don't move until I get back." Alec told the three and walked out. Astrid didn't listen and followed him instead. They both jumped down from the fire escape and looked around.

They heard growling and turned to where the sound was coming from, "Werewolf" Astrid whispered.

Alec took out one of his arrows and aimed at the moving bush, walking closer to it. The werewolf pushed Astrid against a wall and ran away. "Bloody hell," She cursed.

"Let go. Seriously, Alaric" Clary shouted as two men pushed clary and Simon inside their car and drove off.

"Shit," Astrid muttered as she watched with widened eyes.

"I... I promised Jace that I would keep an eye on her," Alec spoke with a panicked voice.

"It's okay... we'll find her. I promise" Astrid assured the Shadowhunter as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get her back."

✣===✣===✣===✣

_Edited; 20th/02/2019_   
_Edited: 06th/03/2020_


End file.
